1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas shielded arc welding method using a consumable electrode and, more particularly, to a weld line following method of pulsed current welding type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to ensure the welding quality in the automation of welding and the assembling of a variety of structures, it is important to make the traverse of a welding torch follow the widthwise error in a welding groove accurately. In order to ensure that welding quality, the use of a detecting mechanism has been proposed according to the prior art.
However, the present detecting mechanism is deficient in heat-resistance, noise-resistance, and reliability due to the complexity in handling and the emission of an arc because a sensor is attached to the groove face or because the groove width is processed by means of an image sensor.